Peanut Otter's Disco/Slumber Party Panic
Miroir's debut episode! Transcript (Fandom original series logo) (Theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by: PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by: KirbiMiroir PixelMiette (We see Peanut and Jelly in the basement of the disco. Peanut is seen wearing an "It's My Birthday" baseball cap and matching clothing, whereas Jelly is playing birthday-related songs on the record player) Peanut: Hey, Jel? Jelly: Yes? Peanut: Are you sure that it's okay to celebrate my birthday in the basement? Jelly: Oh, of course! I even tricked Mitzi into leaving this place! Peanut: Looks like you refurbished it, too. Jelly: Ooh, and I have something for you! (throws a present at Peanut) Happy birthday, bro. Hope you like it! (Peanut opens the present, revealing flowers) Peanut: Well, uh... these are lovel- (starts sneezing) Jelly: (Oh, no. I forgot about his allergies...) I'll put the flowers to one side. Is that okay? Peanut: Y-Yeah... (sneezes one final time) (Mysterious sounds play. Show a scene in the background where a black hole is gathering. A boy in medieval attire emerges from the black hole) Peanut (off-screen): So what do we need for the slumber party? Jelly (off-screen): Oh, I've already readied everything. The cookie dough, the board games, the place for playing Chinese Whispers... ???: A slumber party, you say? (Peanut and Jelly look at the boy with concern) Peanut: And who... (brief pause) ...are you? Miroir: My name's Miroir. Fourteen years old. My star sign is Scorpio. My favourite game is Final Fantasy VI. My most treasured belon- Jelly: Hold on, hold on. Where did you come from? Miroir: A time portal. Jelly: (eerie silence) Okay! So you're a time traveller, huh? Peanut: Well, that explains why he's dressed that way... Miroir: Anyhow, why are you hosting a slumber party? Peanut: It's my eighth birthday. Miroir: Oh, nice! I guess this calls for some chill time... (Miroir places a blue striped blanket on the ground, then lies down on it and closes his eyes) Jelly: Really? Not a single "happy birthday"? Peanut: It's okay. He's probably tired from travelling through time. (Lillie walks down the stairs, alongside Lusamine's Clefairy and Lilligant) Lillie: I was told that there was a slumber party in this basement... Jelly: There is! Are you ready to celebrate? Lillie: Of course! Peanut: Okay, what can we do? Lillie: How about some dancing? (Peanut and Jelly nod in approval. Lillie then jumps, does a backflip, turns around and does a cartwheel) Jelly: Nice! (mimes applause) Lillie: Thank you. One of my best tries, actually... (Luan walks in) Luan: You know, this party really needs to be jazzed up. (thinks for a short time) How about a competition? Lillie: Like who can pirouette for the longest? Luan: Great idea! (Everyone in the room except Miroir, including Lusamine's Clefairy and Lilligant, does a pirouette. Luan manages to pirouette for much longer than the others, but loses her balance and ends up landing on Miroir) Miroir: Ugh! Wh-What was... Luan: Sorry! Miroir: That's... okay... (Luan gets off Miroir, who then stands up and finds a dusted flamenco guitar. Luna then walks in, wearing clothing that could be considered fancy) Miroir: Uh... does this flamenco guitar belong to anybody? Luna: I'm not sure. Although it wouldn't hurt to play it... Miroir: Play it? With all this dust on it? Luna: Oh, yeah! What's some dust going to do to impede on my performance? Miroir: Well, here. It's yours. (Miroir throws the guitar to Luna. She then holds it upside-down and plays a song vaguely similar to "No Money" by The Cahoots) Miroir: Oh. My. Days. (wild applause, which comes to a slowdown when he notices something) Wait, are you playing that guitar upside down? Luna: Yeah. Miroir: Hey, just quickly, is it okay if I- Luna: Sure! (throws the guitar at Miroir) Be my guest! Miroir: Okay... (gets used to playing the guitar, then flips it upside down and tries to play, but fails miserably) ...well, guess that upside-down playing isn't my talent! Luna: Eh, I don't blame you. I've been practicing for years. Luan: Ooh! We need to give Peanut his presents! (Luan brings a present to Peanut, revealing a karaoke machine) Peanut: A karaoke machine? What a sweet present! Miroir: Hey, this gives me another idea for a game! Jelly: That would be... Miroir: One person sings the first verse and chorus, then passes on to the next person to come down the stairs, then... Peanut and Jelly: Sounds good! Miroir: Alrighty then... (Miroir takes the microphone. "Cheerleader" by Omi starts playing) Miroir: ��When I need motivation, my one solution is my queen, 'cause she stay strong, yeah, yeah, she is always in my corner right there when I want her, all these other girls are tempting but I'm empty when you're gone and they say, do you need me? Do you think I'm pretty? Do I make you feel like cheating? I'm like no, not really cause oh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader, she is always right there when I need her, oh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader, she is always right there when I need her!�� (During the last part of this song, Pixel runs down the stairs. Miroir hands the microphone to her and she starts singing. Closer inspection reveals that she is singing without looking at the words on the screen) Pixel: ��She walks like a model, she grants my wishes like a genie in a bottle. Yeah, yeah, 'cause I'm the wizard of love and I got the magic wand, all these other girls are tempting but I'm empty when you're gone and they say, do you need me? Do you think I'm pretty? Do I make you feel like cheating? I'm like no, not really cause oh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader, she is always right there when I need her, oh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader, she is always right there when I need her!�� (applause from everyone, except Miroir) Miroir: Hey, who is that girl? Lillie: Her name is Pixel. A regular visitor, and a real culture expert. Miroir: Ah... seems that she has talent in memorising songs... Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki Category:Disco time